Lilo & Stitch The Series: Experiment 406
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: This is an original epsiode I created for Lilo & Stitch the Series. I hope to allow the legacy to continue living, even though the series will end soon. Enjoy! ONESHOT


I've always loved Lilo & Stitch the Series. So in commemoration of Lilo & Stitch fandom, here is an original episode for the series.

Lilo & Stitch the Series are a copyright of Disney.

Featured experiment and storyline are copyrights of ReflectiveSoul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day never looked so beautiful, which is exactly why Lilo and Stitch took the opportunity for an epic exploration onto the beach. They had taken the buggy and were ready to uncover the mysteries held in the beach. Since Digger was nowhere to be found, Lilo asked Jumba for some digging equipment and he gladly obliged with some of his handheld laser drilling gadgets. She and Stitch needed **some** way to arouse the sand mummies from their underwater burial grounds. She had done some research on the intergalactic net and discovered their whereabouts on earth.

"Come on Stitch! Those mummies won't wake themselves you know." Lilo searched intently through her backpack looking for the research she printed out. Meanwhile, Stitch turned on the radio to his favorite Elvis station, hoping to get another song before their excavation.

"AAHA! I found it… hmm… let's see. It says here that to find the ancient burial grounds, you will need to look for strange markings in the forms of oddly shaped rocks." Lilo pondered a moment as she looked through the rest of her notes. "Sounds easy enough," as she stuffed her notes back into her bag. "Let's go Stitch! I'll bring our supplies and you can carry all the equipment."

"Okitaka!"

Stitch turned off the radio, then quickly gathered all the equipment into his arms and began going after his partner. However, unbeknownst to Stitch, a gust of wind quickly blew the sand in front of him and revealed an experiment pod. Since all the equipment obstructed his view, he failed to avoid the imminent mishap about to befall him.

"AH!" Stitch yelled as he fell onto his back. Simultaneously, Stitch caused the experiment pod to zip into the ocean by the forward momentum his body created. The sudden surprise caused him to scatter the equipment in a moderate radius around himself. Upon hearing the sudden outcry of her furry friend, she quickly turned around to find Stitch laying on his back. She quickly ran to Stitch's side to check on him.

"Are you alright Stitch!"

Stitch opened his eyes and shook his head, trying to remove the daze that struck him. "I'm okay, I'm fluffy!"

"Glad to see you're alright Stitch, but you gotta be more careful."

As Lilo continued to caution Stitch, a spot in the ocean began to bubble where the experiment pod was propelled into. Meanwhile, Lilo then proceeded to whisper in a dramatic and serious dialogue. "You might accidentally awaken the mummies before we have a chance to find them. I read that they get really angry and put a curse on weary travelers just by waking them." Stitch's eyes grew wide and nodded.

"Soka.." he whispered.

As Stitch began to gather the equipment again, Lilo turned and spotted the spot where the experiment was being activated.

"Uh OH! Stitch look over there!" Stitch turned to the side and spotted the bubbling spot in the ocean. "Ooops." Lilo turned toward Stitch with a frantic face. "Stitch! Look what you've done! You've angered the sand mummies! We're gonna be cursed for sure!" Lilo quickly grabbed Stitch and ran back to the buggy. "Quick Stitch! Get us out of here before we get cursed!"

"KAMATEH!" "AAAHH!" No sooner were those words out of his mouth that Stitch and Lilo shouted as they drove quickly away. In the mean time, experiment 406 emerged from the water and took stock of his surroundings. He looked very much like a mutated bunny. His ears were shaped rather strangely and disproportionately larger compared to his body. He slowly retreated from the water and shook all the water from his fur. On that particular day, the waves were a lot more erratic than normal and a huge wave crashed right behind experiment 406. The sudden shock with the force of the water made him run from the beach, heading towards to shady foliage on the outskirts of the beach. Coincidentally, the owner of a snack shop who was playing his radio for the current news was en route in experiment 406's pathway.

"In other news, the Hollywood animal sensation H…" Suddenly the radio went dead. The store owner turned around and looked at the radio. He walked over and examined the radio. The radio looked fine to him as he turned the knobs and switches, trying to find out what was wrong. At the same time, experiment 406 ran by the hut and disappeared into the deep Hawaiian jungle.

"…**HE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE…!" **The radio immediately turned back on at full blast because the store owner fiddled with the knobs. "AHHH!… OOFF!" the store owner shouted as he falls onto his back at the sudden noise of the news announcer. He sits upright and scratches his head.

------------

"What horror have we unleashed?" Lilo and Stitch drove home as fast as hey can. "What are we gonna do Stitch? Those mummies will curse everyone for sure!" Stitch thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. Lilo begins to think intently of a solution. "Maybe that website about the sand mummies will give us a some information on how to slay the mummies. That's it! " Lilo said as the idea struck her. "Alright Stitch! To the computer!" Lilo declared.

As soon as they reached their home, they noticed that an absurdly long limousine was parked right next to home. Stitch quickly parked the buggy as they got out and examined the vehicle.

"Wow!" Lilo stared in wonder at the black luxury car. "Look at that Stitch! It looks like one of those extra-large coffins that vampires sleep in. I bet it belongs to a vampire." Stitch cocked his head to the side. "Uh… Lilo… mummies." Lilo quickly came back to her senses. "Oh no! I almost forgot! Quick, we have to find a way to stop their evil rampage!" The duo quickly ran inside the house, but were welcomed by an old friend.

"HOUDINI!" Lilo and Stitch were surprised to find their old cousin, Houdini, standing in the middle of the room. Houdini made some shouts of excitement and waved at his friends. "Cousin!" Stitch cried as he hugged Houdini. "Kana teh, ikkina kabuki?" Houdini nodded and smiled. "What did he say Jumba?" Lilo asked.

"Stitch asked experiment 604 how life in Holly of wood was. It seems 604 having fun time over in there and also seems to have overcome shyness."

Lilo came over and gave Houdini a big hug. "That's great Houdini! I'm glad you have a career in show business. So, what are you doing here?" Houdini spoke his account on the reasons for coming back to Hawaii. "Apparently," Jumba interpreted, "604 requested special shooting of magic act right here on island. He wants to rejoin family for anniversary." "That's so cool of you Houdini, but… has it been a year, already?" Stitch nodded in Lilo's direction. "Golly. Time sure flies when you're fighting evil." Lilo suddenly remembered the urgency of the situation.

"Evil! Stitch! We have to stop those sand mummies from putting a curse on the island!" Stitch realized this as well, and quickly ran with Lilo to Jumba and Pleakly's room. "Little girl!" Jumba called after Lilo. "What are these sand mummies you are talking about?" Lilo shouted from the room, "Stitch invoked the wrath of the sand mummies by waking them up. We have to stop them before they curse everyone on the island!"

"What!" Jumba yelled in surprise. "Let me see what you are talking about! Come on 604" Jumba and Houdini ran up to the room and spied Lilo surfing on the galactic net. Jumba came over to the computer and looked at what Lilo was doing. "Little girl. This is not real." "What are you talking about Jumba? This website has information on the sand mummies hidden existence since the a month ago." Jumba shook his head. "Little girl is mistaken. This site only for planet in kelta system. No sand mummies are here on earth."

Lilo looked back at Jumba with a puzzled face. "But… Stitch told me this planet was earth." Lilo looked back at Stitch. Stitch shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jumba. "626," Jumba asks, "You know language from kelta system, how could you make such mistake in reading…" Jumba looked closer at the monitor and notices a stain. He licked his finger and rubbed it off. "So… that explains it." Stitch looked at the words again and made an embarrassed smile. "Oops… my bad."

"Wait," Lilo wondered. "If the mummies weren't on this planet… then… what was all that bubbling water at the beach?" Jumba comforted Lilo with a "logical" response. "I'm sure was nothing. Mind maybe playing tricks on you."

Lilo thought about what Jumba said. "Could be, or maybe the excavation site might have been contaminated with something. Stitch. We're going back to investigate what made those bubbles. Maybe we can solve this mystery before lunch." "Okitaka!" Houdini grabs onto Lilo's clothes and yanked it a bit. "Houdini? You want to come and explore too?" Houdini nodded his head. "Okay, you can come… but you need to be careful. You never know what might happen when you're dealing with the supernatural."

----------

"Warning… experiment 406 activated."

Gantu turned toward the computer and read the experiment's statistics. "Hmm… experiment is designed to shield anything from technological tracking systems. HA!" Gantu evilly grinned at the potential this experiment had. "Do you know what this could possible mean 625?… 625?" Gantu looked around, but there was no sign of 625. "625, where on this miserable planet are you!" Gantu shouted. Gantu scoured the ship and finally came to the control panel. A sudden noise alerted his attention as he tried to pin-point the source of the scuffle. He came by near the maintenance hatch and heard a distinct snoring sound. Gantu slapped his face with annoyance.

_Of all the experiments that come into my possession, how in the galaxy did I get stuck with him?_

CRASH! Went the maintenance hatch as Gantu slammed his fists onto where 625 was sleeping. "AAAHHH! WHA…. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" "**625**! Get out of there right now!"

625 slowly got out of the hatch and sleepily dragged himself onto the floor. "Do you mind, whale-face? I was trying to get some sleep. Your snoring kept me up all night, I can hear it through the door." Gantu seized 625 and grabbed him with his fist.

"You are he laziest trogg I have ever seen! How can you call yourself an experiment!"

"Not that you've had one long enough for comparison," 625 snidely interjected. Gantu growled menacingly and dropped 625 back on the floor. He then proceeded to pace around the floor explaining the situation.

"Listen up 625, another experiment was activated. If we can capture this experiment, we can be completely shielded by any form of tracking device. We would be able to slip by any restricted facility undetected. Do you know what that would mean?" No response came again as 625 drifted off to sleep again. "625!"

"Wha… wha… I'm up…" 625 stuttered as he drifted in and out of reality. Gantu sighed and thought of a plan.

_If 625 won't take this mission seriously, then I'm going to have to make him._

Gantu went over to the food storage supply room and took all the loaves of bread from the stock hold. As Gantu proceeded to go out, the crinkling sound of the wrappers aroused 625. He spotted Gantu with all their supply of bread walking out of the ship.

"Gantu…? Gantu… what are you doing with all the bread?" 625 nervously inquired. 625 quickly ran out as he saw Gantu stand right outside of the ship. "Woah, woah there shark-boy. Let's not be too hasty." Gantu smiled as he got 625's attention.

"Since you're not going to take this seriously 625, how about having some toast." As he finished his suggestion, Gantu through all the bread into the air, pulled out his blaster, and obliterated the flying food as they made their way down.

"NOOOOOOO!"

625 kneeled down and cried out. "My friends! How could I have failed you!" Gantu smirked as he approached 625. "Now that I've got your attention, you will be helping me capture this experiment and a very important mission." 625 stared defiantly at Gantu as he rose to his feet. "You expect me to help you when you destroyed my friends!"

"In return," Gantu continued, "I will replenish your supply of bread, only **after** you've completed the mission objectives." 625 was shocked and upset when he heard this from Gantu. "Are you trying to bribe me with your filthy, evil bread money?" "I'll throw in the Ultimate Bread Basket Bonanza deal from the bakery." This caught 625's attention and he thought about this for a few seconds before voicing a decision. "Okay, you sold me. What do we have to do." Gantu slyly grinned as he explained his plans.

"First of all, we need to capture experiment 406. Then we can use his abilities to make you undetected from tracking devices."

"Wait a minute! What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're going to infiltrate the trogg's home and steal Jumba's computer so that they will have no way of being prepared for any un-activated experiments."

"Wow," 625 awes sarcastically, "did you think about that all by yourself, fish flanks?" Gantu growled again, "Come on, we have work to do."

---------

"There's nothing like the wind in your face, am I right guys?" "Ih! Ih!" The gang took the buggy and drove on their way to the beach.

Click!

Lilo turned on the radio and the gang listened to one of Elvis' greatest hits. "Nothing like listening to the king, before making the discovery of the century." As Stitch drove, a creature suddenly ran in front of the road. "AAHHH!" Stitch quickly swerved away from the unknown animal and stopped on the side of the road.

"Woah! What was that Stitch?"

"Ungibata?"

"Are you all right Houdini?" Houdini nodded. "Good. Let's check out what that was." The three scurried out of the buggy and found the creature rolled into a ball. They surrounded it and waited for it to open up. Experiment 406 opened up and look, but noticed Lilo, Stitch, and Houdini and quickly rolled back into a ball. Stitch looked closer and sniffed him.

"Cousin?"

"What? Is that one of your cousins Stitch?" Stitch nodded and confirmed, "Yeah."

Lilo looked closer and started rubbing the experiment's back. "It's okay cousin, you're among friends." The rubbing started to calm experiment 406 down, as he opened and cautiously stood up. Houdini came up to him and reached out a paw, smiling. "Cousin." Experiment 406 gathered courage and shook hands with Houdini. "Cousin?" Houdini nodded. Experiment 406 smiled a bit and hugged Houdini, "Cousin," he said in a glad tone.

Meanwhile, Stitch looked between the both of them and noticed and undistinguishable likeness. He rubbed his eyes and stared at them again. "Huh?" He tugged on Lilo and pointed at Houdini and 406. "Lilo! Lilo! Unjite ekalike!" "Huh" What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked as she looked at Stitch. Both experiments finished hugging as Lilo turned back to look at them. She was surprised when they stood side by side.

"Wow! Cool! You guys look exactly alike."

Indeed they did. Experiment 406 had similar body structure as Houdini except for his incredibly large ears. His fur was slightly grayer in color and he had what looked like thin spikes that looked like TV antennas sticking out of his back. "You guys look exactly like brothers." 406 looked back at Lilo and then turned to Houdini. 406 hugged Houdini again. "Brother," he said happily. Houdini blushed and rubbed his head.

BAM!

All of a sudden a plasma blast was shot around where the gang was huddled. "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but I'll be taking that experiment back with me."

"Oh no you don't, you big dummy!"

"For the last time Little Girl, don't call me big dummy!"

"Fine! I won't you big stinky-head!" Gantu became frustrated and started coming out of the trees. "Alright! That's enough! Hand over the experiment NOW!"

"Never! Stitch, get him!"

"Kama TA!" Stitch yelled as he jumped toward Gantu. "Wha…," Gantu said in surprise as he was knocked down by Stitch. While the two wrestled, 625 was sneaking behind 406, who was distracted at the fight taking place. Before anyone noticed, 625 quickly grabbed 406 and covered his mouth to avoid arousing suspicion. Gantu tried to fight off Stitch, but he was to slow to get a hold of the abomination. During the fight, he took a quick glance and noticed 406 was gone.

"Ah… ugh…," Gantu struggled with Stitch and finally stood to retreat. "You may have won this round trogg, but I'll be back, Ha ha ha ha…" Gantu laughed as he ran away.

"Nice job Stitch. Excellent time as usual," Lilo said as she and Stitch did a high-five. "Now let's find you your one true pla…" Lilo trailed off as she couldn't see 406 in sight. "Oh no! Where'd he go?" Houdini gasped as he looked around and noticed his friend was missing. Stitch immediately searched around and identifying anything that would tell what happened to his new cousin. He began sniffing around where 406 was last and picked up a new scent, which made him gasp. "Uh-oh!"

What is it Stitch? Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, yeah! 625!" Lilo was surprised at hearing this news.

"Sandwich boy? He kidnapped the experiment! Why would he…," then Lilo thought and said sarcastically, "how could he?"

"Must rescue!"

"You're right Stitch! We'll have to go and get him back from Gantu's ship." Lilo turned to Houdini and an idea came into her mind. "And I know just how we're going to do it."

----------

"Good work 625!" Gantu congratulated the experiment. "The plan worked out better than expected."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of doing anything!" 625 snapped back. "Now I helped you get the experiment, which if you ask me is very pathetic of you. I want my Bread Basket Bonanza NOW!"

"Hold it 625." Gantu commanded calmly. "You still have to fulfill the other part of our agreement."

"WHAT!" 625 shouted in anger.

"You still have to steal Jumba's computer. There we will be able to locate and capture all the re-purposed experiments."

"You've reached an all time low, now fish-breath."

Gantu merely smirked. "Call me what you want, but I'm the one who has to buy the food around here. You're going to have to carry your weight around here now" 625 just stuck out his tongue and gave Gantu the cold shoulder. While the two were bickering, 406 was contained in an experiment capsule. He was very frightened and rolled into a ball when Gantu picked up the tube.

"All right you abomination. Use your powers on 625!" 406 complied as best he could and formed his ears into what looked like a small satellite disk and aimed at 625. He shot out a low frequency wave that surrounded 625. As soon as he was finished, 625 looked at himself and noticed nothing peculiar. "I don't feel any different. HA the experiments a dud." Gantu grabbed his infrared scanner and pointed it at 625. The scanner showed nothing on the screen. "HA! Guess again!" Gantu laughed in triumph. He laid the scanner back down onto a side panel. "Now you'll be able to get past any defenses Jumba has placed around the computer. Let's go 625."

"Humph… make me!" Gantu reached for his blaster and shot a plasma blast that grazed and burned the hairs on 625's head. "HEY! What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to fulfill your part of the bargain, I'll have to use force. Now do you want your bread or don't you!" 625 reluctantly stood up and began walking. "Fine!" 625 walked out and went towards Lilo and Stitch's house.

---------

Lilo, Stitch, and Houdini watched as 625 walked out of Gantu's ship and went through the bushes. The gang walked out of their hiding place and observed the ship's open bay door. "Gantu's making it too easy for us," Lilo grinned. "Alright Houdini! Do your stuff!" Houdini winked his eyes three times and all of them became invisible.

They sneaked off into the ship undetected. They peered inside and noticed Gantu was sitting down in his chair and doing a few repairs. Then they scanned around the room and spotted 406 in the capsule. Lilo whispered to Stitch and Houdini as she instructed them about what to do. Both nodded (if Lilo could even see them) as Houdini winked his eyes and made 406 disappear. Stitch crawled up to 406, intent on releasing his cousin. At that moment, 406 was lying down in the capsule, sad. All of a sudden when he lifted his arm, he couldn't see it. Unbeknownst to Stitch, the scanner that Gantu placed onto the panel was still on. As soon as Stitch passed to scanner's range, the device began to beep.

"What the..?" Gantu said as he looked over the where the scanner was. Stitch quickly ran next to the wall and flattened himself. Gantu walked over to the scanner and looked at the settings. The device was still on and it was set to a motion sensitive trigger. Upon realizing this, he quickly looked towards where the experiment capsule was and saw that it was empty. "NO!" Gantu said frantically as he dropped the scanner and opened the hatch to the capsule.

Looking at this time as a moment of opportunity, 406 quickly slid out and onto the floor. Unfortunately at the same time he landed, the scanner stopped spinning, while changing its settings and was pointed directly at 406. The device beeped wildly as Gantu looked back at the scanner.

"Someone is in here!" Gantu's memory flashed back to when he encountered the experiment 406. The other experiment that was next to him was experiment 604! "The invisibility generator must be here as well!" Gantu shouted in sudden realization.

----------

In the meantime, 625 finally reached Lilo and Stitch's house. He sneaked over to the window of Jumba and Pleakly's room and peered inside. No one was inside and he noticed a left over sandwich sitting right next to Jumba's computer.

"Oh! A heavenly pastrami on rye!" 625 was literally drooling as he imagined the taste of the sandwich. He hadn't had a sandwich since last night and he was starving. "Okay, I'll get your little computer, Gantu, but my stomach comes first." He slowly slid the window open and crawled inside. He sniffed at the sandwich and ate it slowly, savoring the taste. "Oh yes! Delicious! I need to know this recipe." As he chewed on his sandwich, the door knob began to rattle and turn. 625 was too engrossed in eating the sandwich to notice anything.

From behind the door, Pleakly was returning from shopping at the mall. "Jumba! Can you help me with this door," he shouted, "I can't seem to open the door with all this stuff I'm carrying." As soon as 625 heard Pleakly, he quickly threw the sandwich up in the air while he was grabbing the computer. "Pleakly, I don't see reason for needing all these clothing," Jumba sighed as he turned the door. 625 caught the sandwich in his mouth as he securely had the computer in his paws. Jumba opened the door and was shocked when he saw 625 with his computer.

"AHH! 625! How did you get in here! And how did you not trigger alarm!"

"The window was open and… I'm not telling." 625 mockingly said as he crawled out the window. "See ya later Jumba."

"NOOO!" Jumba yelled as he watched 625 escape with his computer. "Pleakly! We must be stopping him!" While all of this happened, Pleakly was completely oblivious to what had happened. He had a load of shopping bags that were obstructing his view. "Pleakly! Drop all garbage and let's go," Jumba commanded as he grabbed his experiment tracker. "What! What's going on, Jumba! What's with all the yelling?"

Jumba sighed and grabbed Pleakly by the arm and dragged him outside. "Woah! What are we doing Jumba!" Jumba ignored Pleakly as he turned on his scanner. He set the device to locate 625, but after a few minutes the results were negative, by the computer's readings.

"Error… experiment 625 cannot be located… please try again."

"AAUUGH! Stupid machine! What wrong with this thing!" Jumba ran a diagnostic scan on the tracker and was surprised by the result.

"System diagnostic scan complete… all systems running at optimal efficiency… no error detected."

"No…," Jumba said, "then that must mean Gantu has… experiment 406!"

------------

Stitch rushed from the wall and tackled Gantu. "AHHH!" Experiment 406 was in a state of confusion as he saw Gantu fighting something he couldn't see.

"OVER HERE COUSIN!" 406's ears perked up as he recognized that voice. He turned towards the door and Lilo and Houdini appear out of thin air. "Quick, we have to get out of here while Gantu is distracted!" 406 immediately complied and ran out of the spaceship. "Come on Stitch! Let's go!" Stitch made one last move and made Gantu fall back. He quickly ran out after Lilo and Houdini, leaving Gantu very puzzled.

The gang ran out and back into the forest, hidden from view. "Great job Stitch! And you too Houdini. Now we got our cousin back from the big dummy." Lilo looked around and shouted out into the forest. "Oh cousin! Where are you? You're safe now." Lilo felt a tugging and felt 406 by her side. "Oh! There you are. Houdini do your thing." Houdini winked and 406 reappeared again.

"Alright you guys. Let's get back to the house and find out what our little cousin can do here." The gang went off and headed for home.

---------

Meanwhile, 625 was walking in the opposite direction from the gang and was headed right towards them. On the way home, there were many rocks and boulders in this particular path, and the gang had a bumpy time going over. Unfortunately, Houdini didn't expect another rock over the first one he crossed and tripped on another one. As he fell, he reflexively winked. Coincidentally, 625 was walking and noticed them walking towards him. He saw Houdini fall, before he dodged out of sight. Before he hit the ground, Houdini unknowingly made 625 invisible. Experiment 406 went to Houdini and helped him up, before the gang continued.

"Ruuff… that was close," 625 sighed. "I'd better hurry back with this thing. By the time he reached Gantu's ship, he found Gantu in a fit of rage. "Curse that trogg! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!"

"What's the matter, Fish-face?… failed to stop my cousin again," 625 mocked.

"Would you STAY OUT OF…" as Gantu turned toward the voice, he saw nothing. "625?… is that you?"

"What do you think genius? Are ugly **and** blind too?"

"625! What happened to you? How did you become invisible?

"I'm what!" 625 stretched out his hand and saw nothing. "AHH! I am invisible!"

"625! Do you know what this means!"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

"Since you can't be seen or be detected by radar, you can finally defeat 626!"

"Why would I want to do that? All I want to do is make some sandwiches, which reminds me. I got the computer so **you ** owe me my bread."

"How can you say that! Don't you realize this is a once in a lifetime opportunity?

"Maybe for you, but I haven't eaten anything all day, except that sandwich from my cuz's home."

"Okay then, if you will battle with 626, I will give you 2 Bread Basket Bonanzas." 625 was intrigued with the proposition and considered it. "Make it 3 and you've got yourself a deal, chowder chump." Gantu growled and suppressed his anger. "Deal."

---------

The gang finally reached home and were glad to be back. "Jumba! We're back and we got a new cousin!" Jumba and Pleakly went to greet them outside. "AHHH! Not another monster!" Pleakly cried.

"406! Little Girl managed to capture 406? Ha ha ha," Jumba happily laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Jumba settled down and explained. "You see, 406 is difficult experiment to track. Besides 604, he is being very elusive. I had stroke of genius when I created 406 and 604. I made overall design similar because their abilities complement each other."

"Really?" Lilo asked. "What do you mean?"

"You see little girl, experiment 604 is designed for to make things invisible. Experiment 406 designed for to make things "invisible" to technology." Jumba beamed very proudly for his achievements. "Both their powers combined makes something virtually undetectable, HA HAAA HA HA HAAAA!"

"Ooooo, akibaba!"

"Neat!… Okay… since you stop technology and jam them from detecting things, I'm going to call you… Jammer!" Jammer smiled happily at his new name and everyone else agreed.

Before he forgot, Jumba remembered about his computer. "AH NO! Little girl, 626!" Lilo and Stitch became alarmed at Jumba's tone of voice. "What is it Jumba!"

"Little girl, before you were returning home, 625 stole computer with all experiment files. You must for to getting it back or we won't be able to identify experiments!"

"Oh great!" Lilo pouted. "If we have to go back after Jumba's computer, Gantu will no doubt be waiting for us."

--------

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone heard that voice and turned around to find a shark-head peering over the tree canopy.

"Gantu!" everyone cried in surprise.

"That's right! I 'm here to settle the score against 626."

"Haven't you lost to Stitch enough to leave us alone!" Pleakly rhetorically asked.

Stitch approached the shark-like behemoth into the clearing and defiantly stared at him. "Naga to nala! IKA MAKATA!" Gantu merely grinned as he watched the little blue alien taunt him.

"Mock me all you want abomination! But I will be winning this round!" Upon finishing those words, Stitch felt a punch right in his guts that sent him reeling backwards into the ground.

"Stitch! Are you okay!" Lilo cried. "What happened!" Stitch got up on his feet, trying to shake the confusion racking his head. "Agaba?" And again, he felt something grab his arm and threw him at a palm tree. While everyone was being distracted, Jumba got Lilo and Houdini to the side.

"What are you doing Jumba! I have to…" Lilo's protests were muffled by a large hand covering her mouth. "Be quiet little girl! This is chance."

"Huh?" Lilo said confused. "You must go to Gantu's ship with experiment 604 and retrieve computer with experiment files."

"But… but what about Stitch! Gantu is cheating with some voodoo magic!"

"626 can take care of himself with or without this magic. I'll be staying for to try and help him."

"O… okay…," Lilo hesitantly answered. "Come on Houdini. We have to get that computer quick!" Lilo and Houdini hurried off the Gantu's ship so they could come back as fast as they can.

In the mean time, Gantu was extremely amused at how 626 was being beaten. "Had enough trogg. Do you give up now?"

"Naga!" Stitch quickly jumped from palm to palm to try and avoid the mysterious force that kept hitting him. Suddenly, he felt a punch to the right side of his cheek and was thrown back onto the sand in the clearing.

"It's pointless to resist trogg. I have you beaten and there is no way you can escape." Stitch suddenly felt a weight on top of him and he couldn't get up. He was weakened from the strain of battle, but he continued to struggle.

"I don't understand," Jumba scratched his head. "Does Gantu really have these magic powers?" Stitch was lifted into the air and thrown another part of the clearing. Jumba then noticed something very peculiar. There were footprints that slowly made their way to Stitch. They seem to appear out of nowhere, but then Jumba was struck with sudden realization.

"Of course! 604 must have made something invisible. And that something is beating my poor 626. But who would work for big dummy…" Jumba thought hard and realized only one experiment stayed with Gantu. "Eh again! More genius!" Jumba quickly pulled out his experiment tracker and checked for 625's signature.

"Error… experiment 625 cannot be located."

"BAH! Computer nee…" At that moment, Jumba remembered he couldn't track 625 before. It must have been… 406!. Jumba turned to Jammer and informed him. "406! Did you use powers on 625?" Jammer nodded. "Quick 406! You must reverse process on 625!" Jammer commenced to form his ears into a dish again and concentrated. Jumba looked for 625's footprints and found them a couple steps before where Stitch laid.

"406! Aim there!" With that, Jammer this time sent high frequency waves that disrupted the waves currently enveloped around 625 and dispersed them.

"Experiment 625 located…"

Jumba looked back at his device as it beeped and pointed an arrow to where 625 was. "Mmmwha!" Jumba's lips sounded as he kissed his machine. "Now, we are in business."

"626! Dodge to right!" Stitch's ears perked up as he heard Jumba called out to him. He quickly dodged to the right and avoided a punch that hit the ground with a thump.

"Ouch!"

"Huh?" Stitch said as he wondered what made that noise.

"626!" Jumba called. "You are fighting invisible 625, you must listen to me for to beating him. "Okitaka!"

Gantu heard Jumba and immediately took action. He pulled out his blaster and moved out of the trees. "Oh no you don't, you idiot scientist." But before Gantu pulled the trigger, there was shaking in a bush nearby his feet. He looked down and found nothing, but when he looked back up toward where Jumba, Pleakly, and Jammer were, he saw nothing as well.

"What! What's going on!" His blaster soon disappeared and he heard laughter nearby.

"Ha ha ha! Serves you right you big dummy!" The invisible Lilo threw a rock at Gantu's hand and made him drop his blaster. "You won't be needing that any more."

"AHH! The little earth form! Where are you, you miscreant!" While Gantu was being distracted by Lilo, Houdini went to Jumba.

"Is that you little girl?" Jumba asked as he felt a tugging at his shirt. "Naga!" "Oh! 604 your back! Quick make 625 reappear again. Houdini winked his eyes again and made 625 reappear.

"Ha! Even if Jumba can tell you where I am, I can just as easily avoid you." Stitch stood up as he saw 625 become visible again. Stitch folded his arms and smiled with a sly grin.

"What are you smiling at cuz? Aren't' you afraid?"

"Chiwapo." Stitch stated as he pointed toward 625's feet. 625 looked down and noticed that he could see his toes. Suddenly the reality struck him as he sheepishly slid away. "Umm… yeah. Sorry for the trouble cuz. I hope this won't affect our friendship…"

Immediately, Stitch ran and grabbed 625, lifting him into the air. "Kama Ta!" Stitch yelled as he threw 625.

Gantu was having a handful with trying to find Lilo and didn't notice the screaming 625 heading straight for him. "AHHH!" Gantu turned too late before he was struck by 625. The pair crumpled down into a heap as they landed on the ground. Houdini winked several times and made everyone reappear once again.

"You never learn, do you Gantu. As long as you serve the purpose of evil, you will always lose. Come on Stitch. How about we send them off."

"Heh, heh, heh… Okitaka!" Stitch grabbed Gantu along with 625 and placed them on a large palm tree. He pulled the tree back building enough tension to send them off flying. During this "send off" Gantu awoke and found himself looking towards the sky. "Huh?" He looked back and saw Stitch holding the palm that he was resting on. "Oh, Blitznack.."

"Ba-bye!" And with those final words, Stitch released his hold on the tree and sent the two flying toward the ocean. "TROOOGGGggggg….."

------------

Later that night, the whole family gathered and were part of Houdini's television magic act.

"Wow! We're going to be on TV!" Lilo stared at the cameras.

"Acadubaba!" Stitch yelled filled with excitement.

"How's my costume?" Pleakly asked. "I think this dress is a little too revealing?"

"It looks fine, just make sure to put on a lot of make up," Lilo suggested.

"I don't know about this…" Nani said nervously as she got into her costume.

"Relax Nani. Houdini wants to celebrate his anniversary with the whole family." Lilo insisted. "Besides, you look very photogenic." Nani gave a soft sentimental smile. "Really Lilo?"

"Of course! After taking those pictures of you popping your face, you'll look much better.

"WHAT!"

"Oh yeah!" Lilo said as she began to run. "Those pictures will be a special presentation in the show in front of millions of views!"

"LILO!" Nani shouted as she ran after a giggling Lilo.

Cobra Bubbles was a special guest back stage and was speaking to Jumba. "Lilo and Stitch never cease to amaze me," he said as he watched Lilo running from Nani. "What home did she find for that jamming experiment?"

"Well," Jumba said, "Experiment 406 is part of camera crew for 604's TV show. Apparently, besides jamming signals, he can also make outgoing signals stronger, which is perfect for television broadcast."

"Amazing."

"Yes. She and Stitch perfect team together and will always beat Gantu. That is reminding me, what happened to Gantu?" Houdini was standing nearby and told Jumba about what happened.

"HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

Cobra looked at Jumba with his usual straight face. "What's so funny?"

"It seems little girl and 604, left Gantu a very special surprise."

----------

Gantu and 625 trudged for hours from getting lost through the dense Hawaiian jungle. Stitch sent them farther than he thought.

"I'm tired. Are we there yet?"

"625, your incessant whining won't help us get there any faster." They continued until they found a familiar path. They soon broke through the forest and found their home ship home.

"At last, I can't wait to relax"

"I can't wait to eat, but…" 625 turned to Gantu with a glare, "YOU DESTROYED ALL THE BREAD!"

"Quit you whining 625, I'll go buy supplies in the morning." When Gantu opened the ship's bay doors he saw the complete hollow outline of the ship.

"AHHH! What happened!" 625 peered into the ship and laughed hard. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY, 625!"

"Looks like the little girl left you an "invisible present," HA HA HA!" Gantu moaned as he slid and sat down against a wall.

"Ooohh, Blitznack…"


End file.
